


i just need someone to kiss

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Series: Vaxilmore Modern AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Multi, So Sorry about that, i feel like this is pretty dialogue heavy, i just felt like they were significant enough that i'd better tag them, i've written nothing but angst for a week so i needed a break, that's all this is honestly, the perc'ahlia is brief heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: The sight that greeted him was worse than anything else he could have imagined. His sister, his twin, his other half, was facing away from him, slinging a leg over Percy's lap and kissing him, looking more like she was trying to devour him than anything else, though judging by the noise Percy made, he wasn't complaining. Neither of them even noticed as Vax stepped inside, didn't even look up until he let the door slam shut behind him.They both jumped and Percy promptly went scarlet, but Vex'ahlia just smiled, brushing a smudge of lipstick off of Percy's jaw. "Hello, brother. You're home early, I thought you had a date."~Alternate Title: Vax is a fucking hypocrite.





	i just need someone to kiss

 Vax’ildan sighed heavily as he trudged up the stairs to his shared apartment with his sister. It had been a terrible day that seemed to refuse to end. First, he’d stepped in gum on the way to class and it was still sticking to the bottom of his favorite boots. And then he’d been late to his lecture where he didn’t know anyone who he could ask to have a look at their notes. And to top it all off, Shaun had called him apologetically on the way home to say he couldn’t do dinner tonight, Sherri was sick and he had to cover her shift as well as his own.

Vax grumbled as he walked down the hall, shoulders slumped so that his book bag threatened to fall off his arm and crash on the floor. It would be a fitting end to the day, he thought to himself as he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the apartment door, though he was starting to consider lying face down on the hall carpet.

The sight that greeted him was worse than anything else he could have imagined. His sister, his twin, his other half, was facing away from him, slinging a leg over Percy's lap and kissing him, looking more like she was trying to devour him than anything else, though judging by the noise Percy made, he wasn't complaining. Neither of them even noticed as Vax stepped inside, didn't even look up until he let the door slam shut behind him.

They both jumped and Percy promptly went scarlet, but Vex'ahlia just smiled, brushing a smudge of lipstick off of Percy's jaw. "Hello, brother. You're home early, I thought you had a date."

"Cancelled," Vax said, watching them numbly. "What's going on here?"

Vex arched an eyebrow, not even having the courtesy to move off of Percy's lap. "I know you're a little thick but surely this is obvious even to you?"

Vax sputtered, his bag finally sliding to the floor and slumping there. He felt a bit like doing the same. "You're on our couch!"

"I bought this couch, thank you very much," Vex hummed. "And what of it? I live here too, you know."

He gestured helplessly. "You can't just...on our couch! I don't want to see that!"

Vex rolled her eyes. "We've both still got our clothes on, which is more than I can say for some of your past flings, you bloody hypocrite."

Vax huffed. "You could've at least had the decency to go to your room, you knew I'd be home soon!"

Vex actually laughed at that, moving to sit next to Percy, who seemed to be attempted invisibility. "Okay, sorry, but what about you and Gilmore making out on this couch at least twice a week since you started dating? I walk in on you two all the time, and I never complain about it!"

"But...that's...that's..." Vax protested weakly. "That's me! You're my _sister!"_

"You're my brother!" She huffed, tossing her hair. "We'll go to my room in a minute. Put your earplugs in, or go stay with your boyfriend if you don't want to be here."

Percy raised a hand, still flushed pink. "Or...I could go? I should probably just go, I don't have to..."

Vax said "leave" in the same instant Vex said "stay." She rolled her eyes. again. "We were here first. If Vax'ildan doesn't like it, I know his boyfriend's got a very large and very comfortable bed and is willing to share."

Vax groaned, snatching up his bag again. "You're fucking terrible."

"I'm fucking great," she corrected with a smirk. "Have a good evening, brother, I'm sure I'll be having one too."

Vax flipped her off as he marched out.

~

"Vax?" Shaun approached his door, the door Vax was currently leaning against. "What're you doing here?"

Vax groaned loudly, dragging himself to his feet and leaning against Shaun heavily. "It's the fucking worst. Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can," his boyfriend soothed, hands running over Vax's hair and down his back. "But why didn’t you just come down to the store? Is something wrong?"

Vax nodded, jutting out his lower lip, half because he actually felt like pouting and half so Shaun would kiss him, which he promptly did. He was guided inside, a strong arm wrapped around his waist even as they sank onto the sofa together.

"Now," Shaun said, "would you like to enlighten me as to what's going on?"

Vax crossed his arms, scowling at the floor. "I need a new sister."

Shaun blinked. "You need...why?"

"This one is being awful!"

A smile started to creep across Shaun’s lips. “Oh, do tell.”

The words seemed to burst out of him like water from a dam after that. “Okay, so today’s already been fucking shitty, I mean it, it’s been terrible. And then, I come home, thinking maybe Vex will be in, we can get take out and watch a movie or something. But! I come home, right? And she’s there! On the couch! Sucking face with Percival Frederick-von-whatever! And she calls me a hypocrite! And doesn’t even look embarrassed about it!” He huffed, flopping back against Shaun’s many sofa cushions. “She’s probably having sex with him right this instant. On the couch.”

Shaun quirked an eyebrow at that, looking amused. "Vax'ildan, my darling, I don't know how to explain this to you, but you and I have made out on that couch more than once."

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" he demanded, grabbing one of the throw pillows and pulling it over his face. "Fuck off!"

Shaun finally burst into laughter at that, leaning over to pull the pillow away. "Aw, I'm so sorry, little bird. I know this must be terribly difficult for you to deal with."

"You're being an ass," Vax huffed, rolling away, only to be caught up in his boyfriend's arms in the next instant. Despite his protests, he melted immediately, kissing at Shaun's jaw gently. "Do you think they're actually having sex on the couch?" he murmured.

Shaun shrugged. "Most likely."

_"Shaun!"_

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, rocking Vax gently. "You'll forgive your terrible sister and you know it."

"Yeah," Vax sighed. "I will. I'll text her before I go to sleep. But for now..." He reached up, pulling his boyfriend down for a kiss, feeling Shaun smile against his mouth, and then he was smiling too, and then they weren't even kissing, just resting their faces together.

"I love you," Shaun hummed, rubbing his nose against Vax's.

"Yeah," Vax smiled. "I love you too." He pulled back, beaming hopefully. "Now take me to bed and do not let me think about my sister for the rest of the night?"

Shaun stood, pulling Vax up with him. "My pretty bird. Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving me a comment! As usual, I'm on tumblr @spiky-lesbian and @yasha-pick-me-up!


End file.
